User talk:Sithu Aye
Archive I Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Klaus Von Hertzon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TwinStar (Talk) 13:45, June 4, 2010 Please Use Headings in Here. Kinda Hard to Track Things if You Don't. hey whats up Roy hey Roy Can I put the two pictures separately? Farbas (talk) 18:11, March 21, 2012 (UTC) The only way for me to get blocked again is if I start editing, which is not going to happen very soon. Costas3 (talk) 03:39, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I'm not blocked, but I can't go on the chat. I would want to know if that's normal. Farbas (talk) 10:07, March 25, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks for the information. Farbas (talk) 17:43, March 26, 2012 (UTC) HEY Dart, thanks for all the info on bakugan wikia. Stevie191 (talk) 12:23, April 5, 2012 (UTC)stevie191Stevie191 (talk) 12:23, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dart, i'm thinking for the BakuTech Tv Episodes, since i don't think they show title cards, should we use a random picture of the episode? Like showing Haru and Raichi? Just a suggestion. We're going to rack [[User:Zierant|'up some serious']] [[User Talk:Zierant|'Nintendogs trainer points together!']] 05:10, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Umm about the blog,im really sorry that it was a random blog and not a helpful one,it was my first one and i wanted to make more user's on here to look at my profile or new blogs.But im sorry if theres anything i could do to make it up Toolking11 (talk) 15:28, April 8, 2012 (UTC)toolking11 Alright thank youToolking11 (talk) 02:10, April 9, 2012 (UTC)toolking11 Chat Do you have some time to chat? Its getting quiet here :P [[User:Zierant|'Nan Enters,']] [[User Talk:Zierant|'and is speechless.']] 04:34, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Err Uhh dart, next time, can you not undo messages from my page? Even if they are random and don't make sense. It got me confused this morning when it said I had a message, and when I checked, there was nothing. I only realized when I checked my emails. Kellyn|Talky 12:11, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Help I need Help on Putting Trivia sentences on the page Related videos module Hi, Over the past couple of months we have been developing and testing a related videos module on some wikis like Harry Potter, Hunger Games and Halo. During these tests we have been tracking the number of video plays as well as collecting community feedback. We are now ready to expand the rollout to the rest of the site, and we are starting with wikis that there are the most videos for - which includes your wiki! The videos we have are fully licensed from video partners we have developed relationships with. They include videos such as trailers, famous movie/TV clips, walkthroughs and behind the scenes interviews. We currently have video content from Screenplay and are working to create partnerships with other vendors, including Hulu, soon. You can see the video content we have by visiting the video wiki and either searching by keyword or checking out the various categories. When the module is enabled, it will already be pre-populated with videos related to your topic. We will try to pick the best videos from the video wiki, but understand that the community’s ability to adjust the content is very important, so you will have access to both adding and removing videos within the module. This can include adding videos already on your wiki or adding new ones from the video wiki. Our high-quality videos will compliment the fantastic articles and photos on your wiki. On 5 of the test wikis the videos in the modules have already had over 10,000 views. This is an exciting number and we hope as we make more videos available these numbers will increase. We are in the process of pre-populating the related videos module for your wiki, and expect the module to go live within the next couple of weeks, so please let me if you have any any questions or concerns. I left you a message because it looks like the forums haven't been used in a while here. If there is a better place for me to leave this announcement, please let me know. Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:00, May 30, 2012 (UTC) OK ok Dark Shadow 7 (talk) 13:55, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry and such YES IT'S ME AGAIN. OMG. So, I just wanted to say I'm sorry but I was curious and on the other wikis I'm on(They are listed in my profile) you can blog about anything you want. I read the policies and this is what I don't get: Why can't you comment on old blog posts? It's really not THAT big of a deal is it? And I was relplying to a dude on there who's comment was quite new so shouldn't they get a strike too? And DinoQueen13's latest blog didn't have any new info on Bakugan so what about her? And she has a picture of Rika Furude, a character that does NOT have anything to do with Bakugan. But she's an admin so the rules must be different for her, right? If it is than I would like to comment that it is unfair that I get a strike but she dosen't. I'm sorry but I feel as if the people are treating me like I don't know a thing. On the Sailor Moon Wiki, I am one of the top editors and I help alot on the Vocaloid Wiki so I DO know what I'm doing. And if I sound unfair to you, well I'm sorry. In fact, I thought you guys would treat me a little more nicer but now I am just confused. Like that song said: Should I stay or should I go? Listen, I don't know if I am breaking rules in this post but I am just angry and confused. I you read this, I want you to know that I'm sorry I ever came to this wiki. Bye. StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 04:02, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Please read this. Ok, I've said this on Abce2's talk page and I will say it again. I'm sorry about the blog. At that time I was angry and I didn't fully understand the rules. Now that I have I give my aplogies to you. I will also update the blog and say sorry on it. But you mostly contributed to my anger and I think after this we should go our own seperate ways. Thanks and sorry for the incovinience. StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 22:56, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I have updated the blog. Again sorry for the inconvinence. StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 23:09, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Phall Dragon: My insormations are completely real. Ex: 1) '''Delta Dragonoid...he used '''Fire Tornado in ep. 23, Wall Burst reflects Dual Hydranoid's Dual Gazer in ep. 27, in ep. 35 Dan called the fusion ability:' D Strike Attack', and in ep. 37 he called the ability D Strike Attack:' D Strike Dragonoid Attac'............ex. 2) Aeroblitz....in ep. 36(in BMS) he used Harvey Cannon......ex. 3) Ultimate Dragonoid......he used Dragon Plus in ep. 44-season 1, and Boosted Dragon in ep. 50......................................... Hey Dart I'm confused. How exactly did Darkus remove the expiration of his ban? I see no edits of his talk page in his contributions. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 03:47, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Creator ,Destroyer Which Are You? 04:58, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Oye When you edit the VA pages, remove rogue Wikipedia external links and add the VA Infobox (Infobox VA) if it isn't there. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a golden slaughter of retribution. 15:41, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey! How are you doing? Thanks for the welcome, and I hope I don't mess anything up. :) Neo will not 00:23, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing. Also... is it bad to be envenomed? :P Neo will not 01:07, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Ah. That's not so bad. How is Korea? And which one are you going to? Neo will not 01:54, July 9, 2012 (UTC)2 That's pretty cool. North Korea seems a bit.. er... sketchy... (no offense). Neo will not 03:03, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Ur awaome HaosWolf sockpuppet detected Since you were the one who warned him, I should have sent you this message firsthand instead. I am calling for the permanent ban of 'Dark_Shadow_7' and the deletion of the images that he just uploaded because he is: #A sockpuppet of HaosWolf (declared as "cousin" which is of course preposterous) #He will not rename the images he had uploaded apart from his username because he plagiarised them from Japanese Blogs. #He is a bad example and can definitely give this Wikia a bad name due to plagiarism that he has commited in the past (as HaosWolf, Shadow Jaakor, Wind Ninja, Patryk Jan Caesarz) and repeatedly commits until now (as Dark_Shadow_7). Sincerely, a (very)concerned Bakugan Wikia member. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 23:54, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'm kinda new to the Bakugan wiki and I would like to know why my edits to the Tripod Theta page have erased. 15:11, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks that really helped a lot. 15:30, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I made this Joker page sometime ago, can you tell me what was wrong with it? I made this Joker page sometime ago, can you tell me what was wrong with it? 15:49, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey ... He would still get a warning for posting unnecessary pictures. The block will still stand. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 22:49, August 28, 2012 (UTC) By the way, does that JJ Dolls pic count as fan art? It's just two screenshots pasted together, not something that was drawn or edited to change its appearance/meaning. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 21:39, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I get it now I was reading it like "A Pryus, one that appeared"... Rather than: "A Pryus one", like "The Great one" or something. Also you should really have reference lists here so people know not to edit "raw paragraphs" that clearly need editing. I'm only here to help buut Rainbow Shifter (talk) 22:51, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah i am aware of that, I read it but it gave me little to no information that I didn't already know about wikis and how to edit and basic style guides. I am aware of what admins can and can't do, I'm not a newbie to wikis. I know where I'm not wanted anyway. Rainbow Shifter (talk) 23:02, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello DartHolderX, I Would Like To Ask You For Something? Variation ordering Why is it better to place the variations in order of release rather than by variation and evolved forms? Yes, I know you left a message on my talk page. I'm just saying, it's not a war, if the dispute is discussed calmly and rationally, okay. KillerBird (talk) 07:27, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Descriptions Apologies. I didn't know whether that was official cannon or a fan made description for Stug and Clawcer. Forgive me, it was not intentional vandalism, merely a misguided attempt to remove what seemed to be incorrect detail in my understanding. Apologies, once again KillerBird (talk) 06:15, October 16, 2012 (UTC) hiii can you tell me where is the bakugan game im new in this and i need help!? plizzzzzBozidar4 (talk) 12:02, October 21, 2012 (UTC) 'Progress' Hi there I used to be on this wiki a year ago but I quit after Bakugan was over I was just wondering if there is any new bakugan series other that bakutech that will be on soon or else will the wiki stop editing just wondering and thanks for reading message back soon please.Jaakor (talk) 12:30, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Wiseman What was wrong with my edit on Wiseman's page? KillerBird (talk) 20:48, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Runo Misaki What was wrong with my edit on Runo's article page? KillerBird (talk) 00:08, November 3, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Apologies for taking 18+ hrs to respond to your reply. It's been 14 days/2 weeks/1 fortnight/.5 months since I posted this message. The point is, what should I presume about the issue of discussion? KillerBird (talk) 01:22, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "New Section"? Hi DartHolderX-chan! Please call me leaf. I have a habit of correcting spelling mistakes and I couldn't help but to correct that mistake I saw but if I see any more I'll correct it. Anyway hope we can be friends god bless you! ^_^Leaf The Vestroian (talk) 01:36, November 15, 2012 (UTC) OK. Thanks.Bakuganlover1000 (talk) 00:53, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Now why did you delete my Tag Team Battle page? SwordoftheSpirit (talk) 06:38, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Okay. I'm sorry. SwordoftheSpirit (talk) 17:46, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Jerk! The Sword of the spirit apologized and I've noticed you didn't respond! TheChanged (talk) 04:41, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Video gallery tag Hey There DartHolderX, Just wanted to let you know that the videogallery tag is no longer working on Wikia. It was old code that had a number of issues, and so has been switched out for just the gallery tag. I know that some of your standard layouts use this, so wanted to let you know. If you remove video from the tag (leaving just gallery as I did on the Mechtanium_Surge page) the gallery will show properly. Nic from our ComDev team is going to fix the ones that use it now, but you may want to change any layout that still uses it. Sorry about this and let me know if you have any questions! Sarah (help forum | blog) 22:32, February 6, 2013 (UTC) 눈‸눈 You know Korean? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 19:12, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :... You have tremendously good English, then. You live in the States, or somewhere else? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 19:41, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::It did you good, though. From only seeing your written spelling and grammar, one would think that you're a native English speaker. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13''']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 19:51, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I speak Korean too. I'm a duel citizen. Korean and American. The winner is.... Fighting Alloy Team. 03:31, October 9, 2014 (UTC)